


The maginicent school mystery is...!

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Angst, Dark Fantasy, Drabble, F/F, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Juri tries not to aknowledge a certain ghost. Adoptable.
Relationships: Arisugawa Juri/Takatsuki Shiori
Kudos: 3
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	The maginicent school mystery is...!

Juri silently stared daggers at the oblivious new girl taking a sit at Shiori’s desk.

“It’s funny,” she heard Shiori comment from behind her, “They seem all to have forgotten me, except you, whom I thought would be happy with my death.”

Juri turned her gaze to her desk, feeling ashamed.

“Why cannot you move on?” Shiori inquired, “You had nothing to do with my death and you couldn’t have saved me.”

 _“Says a ghost,”_ thought Juri, but she said nothing.

“You are no fun. I wish somebody else could see me too,” Shiori complained.

“Me too,” Juri whispered softly.


End file.
